


Zombie Bully

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Great-Uncle Dracula Series - Jayne Harvey
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: "Great Uncle Dracula": Emily and Wittney are fed up with the fact that she is bullied at school. Wittney tried to make it so that Wanda has to listen to them, but istead turns Emily's brother into a zombie... or is he?
Relationships: Emily Normal & Elliot Normal, Emily Normal & Winnie Witcherson, Wolfie Johnson & Hector Spector
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Monster Works, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Zombie Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own My Great Uncle Dracula. Note, for some reason I kept mistaking Winnie's name for Wittney.

Emily Normal and her friend Wittney Witchum were studding for the math test they were going to have tomorrow. Emily had gotten her A-plus on her history project and should have been happy, but Wanda McWitch had teased her about her diorama during lunch at school, something she always did.

Wanda McWitch liked to pick on people. She was also considered the best Witch at school. She called Emily _abnormal_ and teased Wittney about the fact that she had problems doing things right.

"I'm tired of her picking on me Emily," Wittney said. "She's picked on me since the second day of Kindergarten."

"Not the first day?" Emily asked.

"No, the first day she did something to Wolfie to make him cry so hard the teacher had to send him home for the day. He still won't tell Hector and me what it was about," the girl said, her eyes spacing a little bit thinking back on the time that it happened.

"That wouldn't be the reason why she calls him wimpy werewolf is it?" Emily asked her best friend.

"I believe so… though I don't want to know how she thinks. She has not been able to get him to cry since that day either,"

"Well, I'm tiered of her two Wittney, and I've only been here two weeks. I bet Wolfie is tiered of it too! Hector, I haven't seen her pick on him yet,"

"That's because she rarely does, I can't recall the last time she did," an idea suddenly coming to her. "We could try a spell to make her… I don't know… do what we say?"

"First off, you probably don't know anything to control another person. Second, it's wrong, even if she is mean to us. Third, your spells never go right. Forth, remember what happened this last week. It was embarrassing," Emily said.

"I guess it would go like this. _We're having problems with a bully. Turn them into a zombie._ " Wittney said. "But you're right… it would likely turn out awful."

* * *

Mean while, Eliot, Emily's brother who was a grade below them, was listening at the door with his best friend, Greg Ghostheimer. A grin came on the seven year old's face. "I have an idea!"

"You always have an idea," his friend whispered back. "They always work, but almost always eventually backfire."

"I promise, we won't get in trouble for this one."

"I doubt that, but… your ideas are all way to fund," Greg said. "All right, I'll do it!"

"Cool, here's what we'll do,"

* * *

Emily and Wittney had gone back to studying when a moaning came from outside her door. She mumbled her brother's name and went to the door, opening it.

"We're… going to… eat you!" the two boys said, walking like zombies.

This caused Emily to scream and run into her room. "Look what you've done Wittney!"

Somehow, the girls managed to get past the boys, probably because the _zombie duo_ was so slow. They got down stairs to the kitchen, they found Emily's dad.

"Dad… where's Uncle?"

"He went out… somewhere? Why?"

"Nothing…" both girls said. Both girls looked at each other, then ran out the door.

* * *

Wolfie and Hector were at the park on the dome contraption when Emily and Wittney hurried up. Wolfie looked like a normal boy today and was blowing bubbles with gum.

"I accidently turned Emily's brother and Greg Ghostheimer into zombies!" Wittney stammered out, causing the boys to look at the two girls weirdly.

Emily climbed up to where Hector was sitting closely followed by the other girl. "They're going to eat us!"

Wolfie stopped chewing his gum and looked up at them. "Do you really think that going up there is going to help?"

Wittney and Emily tugged on Hector's arms. Wittney gasped out the words, "We have to run!"

"I am _not_ going to run away!" Hector said.

Emily turned her head to Wolfie. "At least get up here!"

"No," Wolfie said as the two younger boys got closer. He suddenly blew a bubble, only to have it burst all over his face. Greg saw this and suddenly fell over laughing. As Wolfie removed the gum from his face, he commented, "It really isn't funny Gregory Ghostheimer."

"Yes it is!" only to be softly kicked by Elliot.

"Thanks a lot Greg! Let's get out of here fast," he said, taking off towards the house.

"You little…" Emily said, starting down the playground equipment, but Hector grabbed her arm.

"You know, it isn't worth it, you'll only get yourself into trouble. Where did they get the idea from anyways?"

"Wittney probably tried to cast a spell on Elliot and he overheard and decided to make it look like it actually worked."

"Actually, the target was Wanda," Emily stated.

"What if my spell actually worked… it would be disastrous!"

"Wanda… there is no basic spell to make people like that… only advanced spells," Wolfie stated. "And you should have known better. Any spell that violates ones rights is against the law."

"I didn't know that," Emily said.

"You wouldn't… you haven't been here long enough," Hector said.

"Even Wanda wouldn't use those spells,"

"I just suggested words that might have worked…" Wittney said.

"It's alright," Hector said. "So just don't do it again."


End file.
